Ageless Love
by Screamindivr145
Summary: Naruto has braved many feats, but the adventure he is about to go on terrifies him. Can he find the courage to go after the woman he loves, or will he continue to watch from a distance? NarutoxHarem
1. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**This is the very first fanfiction I have ever written and I will try and please you all. I have written some stuff before, but it has been entirely my own ideas. Original characters, places, and personalities. Please be kind when you are reviewing. I will not accept any kind of criticism that is not constructive. Your responses will decide whether I want to continue this story or end it right here. Keep in mind this is a fanfiction and characters will deviate from their original personalities. I am not going to include some, or if I decide, all of the stuff people usually include like Gaara being captured by Akatsuki and whatnot. I find it overdone and would like to see people come up with more original ideas than just changing some details in an already outlined plot. For those who do write stories using these plots or read and like stuff using these plots, it's not an insult, just a preference. I also do not plan on using any stuff from the filler episodes since I cannot remember any details involving them, nor do I wish to watch them.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Why is it that love is impossible to explain? Anger we can do. Happiness, jealousy, pride. All of that we can explain because we knew where that emotion came from and how it spawned. Not love though. One person might disgust us while another person who looks, acts, and talks the same way brings the feeling of butterflies to our stomach. Love just seems to be one of the greatest mysteries of our world. But, what seems to be the most confusing part about love, is that when it finally comes to us, or finally leaves us, we don't know how we could have ever felt any other way, about any person or thing before.

**((Break))**

Naruto, after 3 years of training and 3 years of preparing to fight both the Akatsuki and Sasuke, found himself back at the great gates of Konoha. It was actually a very surreal moment. While feeling like he'd never left, he felt at the same time as if he was laying eyes on something for the first time.

"Well Gaki, how does it feel to finally be back?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder to find his sensei, friend, and father figure, Jiraiya, walking up behind him. He gave his trademark foxy grin and reached back to scratch his head.

"It's hard to explain really. I'm excited because I'll be able to see Sakura, Shikamaru, and all the rest of my friends again, but…" Jiraiya looked over to see him with downcast eyes and an almost contemplative expression on his face.

"What is it?"

Naruto looked up and said, "I'm a little nervous. Three years is a long time to be gone. I'm just afraid things might have changed." He was surprised when he looked to see Jiraiya bent over laughing like an idiot.

"Oh you idiot, you've taken on people ten times stronger than you, faced the toughest interrogator there is without batting an eye, and can fire off S-class jutsus like it's nothing, but when it comes to these people who you've known for so long, you are terrified that they might have changed a bit? That's rich." Naruto felt himself getting a little annoyed at this until finally he decked Jiraiya in the back of the head.

"THE HELL YOU DAMN IDIOT! What was that for?"

"For laughing at me. And, if you don't want me to tell Tsunade what you did at that hot spring, then I suggest you stop laughing." The color completely drained from Jiraiya's face on hearing this.

"You wouldn't." A devious smile spreads across Naruto's face as he replies,

"Wanna bet?"

You see, a year back, Jiraiya and Naruto had found themselves at a co-ed hot spring resort. While there Jiraiya had found a woman who he thought was asleep, but actually just had her eyes closed for a bit. Thinking he wouldn't get in trouble, he started groping her and was promptly beat up.

Jiraiya's expression calms down as he sighs. "Fine, but I swear if you tell her then I won't teach you another jutsu for a month."

"Alright, now can we please get moving? I want to report back to Baa-chan so I can go and see Sakura."

The old sage chuckled a little and replied, "Yeah, come on. I promised Tsunade that we'd be back today. We don't want her angry at us now do we?"

The process of putting one foot in front of the other was repeated only a couple times before they made it to the check-in desk next to the gates and then onward towards the Hokage's office. As they moved closer and closer to the Hokage Tower, there seemed to be a bit more of a bounce in Naruto's step. Jiraiya was the only person that knew the reason for this.

Many believed that when it came to Naruto, he loved Sakura. And they'd be right. But, he no longer loved her like he did years before. She was more like a sister to him. He wasn't stupid. He knew that he would never be able to truly get her to love him the way he would have wanted. He did, however, love another. Her strength had brought him pride. Her toughness had given him his strength. Her sternness had taught him control. But, above all else, her passion, the few times she would let down her guard and show her soft side, her unwavering desire to help those in pain, had given him reason to love. She was strong. She was tough. She was stern. She was loving. She was…

"BAA-CHAN! WE'RE BACK!" Naruto shouted as he busted through the doors to the Hokage's office, only to nearly dodge being hit by a paperweight being thrown at him by the strongest woman in all the elemental countries.

"DAMNIT, NARUTO! Didn't I tell you to never call me that?!" She stared him down for a few moments before her expression soften and a smile broke out across her face. "It's good to see you again, Naruto. How was the training trip?" From that one simple expression and those few simple words, Naruto had gained an almost unnoticeable blush on his cheeks.

"It was great! I've learned so many jutsus and so many techniques that after you see them, I wouldn't be surprised if you made me the Hokage right there."

She only chuckled a little. "Yeah, yeah, ok, Naruto. I actually would like to test how strong you have gotten, but first you need to get a physical exam to make sure you didn't contract any kind of diseases that might be contagious while you were traveling."

"Oh COME ON! You can see I look healthy! Can't we just say I'm fine and skip it?" Tsunade's only response was to quickly shoot him a bone chilling look that promised untold pain if he were to keep arguing with her about this. Naruto's eyes widened and he started sweating when he noticed it.

"Actually, now that you mention it, it's always possible that I could have gotten something. Why don't we check?" Tsunade grinned at this before responding with, "Good. Be at the hospital in two hours for your examination."

Two and a half hours later Naruto found himself sitting on one of the padded tables in a gown thinking about what happened after leaving the tower while waiting for the doctor to come. He'd seen Sakura again only to be hit; he saw Kiba, Ino, Chouji, and Shino. The most interesting encounter was with Hinata, though

**(FLASHBACK)**

After seeing Shino and Kiba, he heard a small scream of surprise. Turning around, he managed to catch a glimpse of some dark blue hair disappearing around a fence.

"Hey Kiba, it's been really great getting to see you guys again, but I need to go check something out."

Shino only walked away while muttering something about Naruto forgetting him, while Kiba said, "Alright, Dude. I'll see you later then."

Turning on his heels, Naruto made his way over to the wooden fence and peaked around it. "Hey! I thought that was you, Hinata. How have you been?" He had barely gotten that out before Hinata had fainted right into his arms.

"Hinata? Hinata! Oh god oh god oh god. What should I do? I didn't even touch her, but no one would believe that." He started panicking more and more until he managed to come full circle and let out a sigh.

"Damn it. Why is it that she always faints around me? Well, the least I can do is bring her back to the Hyuuga compound."

He was about to pick her up when he really looked over her. "Wow, Hinata has really grown since I last saw her. She's gotten really pretty. Wait! What am I saying? This is Hinata. But, she really does have a nice body and some niceNO! Stupid, Naruto, quit thinking like a pervert. I better get her back home before I start thinking more things like this."

He quickly picked her up and started making his way towards the compound, all while trying to get his mind off Hinata's beautiful body. Upon arriving, he was greeted by one of the guards at the gate. After looking to see Hinata in Naruto's arms, the guard quickly went inside one of the buildings. One of the other guards told Naruto to wait where he was while the other notified the clan leader. A few minutes later, Hiashi Hyuuga stepped and motioned for Naruto to follow him inside.

They wound through the buildings before they came to a small room, which Naruto guessed was Hinata's.

"Set her on the bed and then join me outside." After complying with the order, Naruto found himself outside standing in front of Hiashi.

"Now, Uzamaki, tell me why Hinata was unconscious in your arms." Naruto explained how he had only greeted Hinata before she fainted. He further went on to assure Hiashi that nothing else happened after she went unconscious. Hiashi became visibly more relaxed after hearing it wasn't as serious as he might have thought.

"She seems to faint a lot, Hiashi. You all might want to take Hinata to the doctor and make sure she is ok."

Hiashi only face palmed at this, muttering, "Baka."

"What was that, Hiashi?"

Hiashi pulled himself together before saying, "Oh, nothing. Just… talking to myself."

A confused look passed over Naruto. "Well, alright then. I'm going to head out. I have somewhere I need to be."

"Very well, Uzamaki. Thank you for bringing Hinata back."

Naruto quickly bowed and then made his way out and headed straight for the hospital. After arriving he went through a series of minor tests before he was told to take off his clothes and put on a hospital gown before waiting in the room.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Naruto had been waiting for ten minutes and was starting to get a little impatient. Finally, he heard the door open.

"It's about time. I've been-" When he saw who it was he quickly shut up and started getting nervous. Tsunade had just stepped into the room. Instead of the green vest she usually wore, she was wearing a doctor's lab coat, which seemed to somehow draw his attention to her massive cleavage. Naruto felt his cock twitch and start to harden. Panicking he quickly used his arms to cover up the bulge that was quickly forming under the gown.

Tsunade sighed, "Sorry about that, Naruto. I was taking care of another patient and he was just giving me everything. Now, hold still while I check your heart beat."

She leaned over and used her stethoscope to his chest. In his position, Naruto was able to get an even better view of her growing cleavage. THIS was not helping his predicament in the slightest.

Tsunade eventually moved on to checking the inside of his ears and the back of his mouth. "Alright, everything seems to be checking out. There's just one last thing."

Naruto gave a sigh of relief and said, "Yeah? What's that?"

"I need to examine your penis."

"WHAT!? WHY?"

Tsunade only sighed again and replied, "Because I need to see if everything is alright with it. It's common procedure. Now pull up your gown so I can examine it, Naruto." He only shook his head and covered up his crotch even more.

"Naruto… if you don't let me see it willingly, I will force you to show me." He tried to scoot back only to hit the wall behind him. "Ok that's it." She took a hold of his arms and gown and started to pull.

"Damn it, Naruto. It's not like I've never seen something like this before. Just suck it up and show me." "

NO!"

"Naruto, just show me your damn PENIS!" With a rip, Naruto's gown came off revealing the big surprise underneath.

The only thought that was going through Tsunade's mind at the time was, "Holy shit, his cock is huge."

Sitting right in front of her was a 12-inch long, 7-inch around piece of meat. Naruto was terrified out of his mind.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade. It just happened. Please don't hit me!" Tsunade didn't even respond at first. She was just about to start drooling at the site of his cock when she realized what was going on.

She quickly pulled herself together and said, "It's perfectly alright, Naruto. This is a natural occurrence and can happen at any time. Now, if you please, move your hands so I can continue to examine it." Naruto slowly moved his hands away from his cock allowing full access to it.

Tsunade stepped forward and took a hold of it. "Fuck, it's so hard." was the thought going through her mind. After about two minutes of examining, Tsunade removed her hand, turned around, picked up the pile of Naruto's clothes, and handed them to him.

"Alright, Naruto. You are all good to go." You have the rest of the day off, but tomorrow I'd like you to report to training ground seven for a test on everything you have learned."

"Yes, ma'am." He quickly got dressed and made his way out of the room. Tsunade stayed behind for a second.

"Geez, I almost lost it there for a second. Any longer and I probably would have held him down and rode that meat rod. I wonder…"

**((BREAK))**

Hours later, after Naruto completed his daily training routine, he found himself sweaty and tired back at his apartment. He made his way over to his bed and flopped down onto it.

"Wow, Tsunade's hand felt so good wrapped around me. I wish she had kept going though. Maybe someday I can tell her how I feel." Knowing it was most likely hopeless he dismissed the thought and headed towards the bathroom. "Ah well, better get to bed. I want to be ready to kick ass tomorrow." After a warm shower and a quick meal, he slipped under the covers and closed his eyes.

**Well? How was it? Remember; if you are going to criticize then make sure it is constructive. If you do decide to just flame, then I will respond back just as rudely.**

**Now, this was my first fanfiction, so I'm still getting some stuff down. A couple things I'm going to try and get better at is fitting the character's personalities just right and try phrasing things a bit better. I'll need a little guidance on that. You'd be surprised at how hard it is to read it like it's just another story and critique it when it's your own. Any other story and I could tell you how to change it from the wording to the grammar to how a character acts in order to make one hell of a story. Mine though… nope. Can't do it.**

**One other thing you will see is a god-like Naruto. Some may not like it, but I love it. They are some of my favorite fanfictions. I had always wondered what Naruto would have been like had he discovered how to use the shadow clone technique the way he did when he was learning the Rasen-Shuriken with Kakashi sooner. So, imagine him using that over the course of three years of non-stop training with Jiraiya. I think it will be interesting. **

**I will also try and work on making the chapters longer. I was surprised at how long it took to write only 2,000 words. I'm sure I'll get better though.**

**Also, seeing as I'm going to make this a harem story, give me suggestions as to WHO else to put in it and WHY.**


	2. Great Strength and Shocking Secrets

**Alright, here's chapter 2. I've been reading over all the suggestions of who you all said should be in Naruto's harem. I've been making a list of "definite", "possibly (meaning I'm considering it, but have made no decisions or am still debating it.)", and "not" for who would and wouldn't be in the harem. Right now the number of people under each category are: Definite- 6, Possibly- 19, Not- 9. EVERY character that has been suggested is either on the list or under a grouping on the list. I won't say who is going to be in it or possibly be in it (although, you all can probably guess 2 so far and after this chapter 3), but at the end of the chapter I will put up a list of the ones who WILL NOT be in the harem. **

**Also, I will be purposely adding in one reference in each chapter from random things just for fun. If you can identify the line that was referencing something and identify where it came from, and if it applies, who said it, PM IT TO ME (if you post your answer in the reviews area, you are automatically disqualified from any future guesses in the chapters ahead. I'll be keeping tabs, so don't think I'll forget.), and if you are right then I'll tell you who else will definitely be in the harem and who will most likely be in the harem. By the way, you only get one shot per chapter. So no redos.**

**((I'm gonna put the word "Break" for now on because all the little things I put up to separate sections keep disappearing when I post it.))**

Eight O'clock and Naruto was up and ready to go. Today he had to do a test to show how much he had improved. He was almost laughing at the look he imagined would be on everyone's faces when they all saw what he was capable of. Before he did this though, he had something very important that he needed to do.

**((Break))**

"HEY, OLD MAN! I'M HERE FOR SOME RAMEN!" Ichiraku was a place that became like a second home to him. Not because of the food, although it was absolutely delicious, but because of the people that owned it. Since he had been young, the Ichiraku family had taken him in and treated him to warm meals and all the support he could possibly ask for. In a world where you were cast out because of something you couldn't control, this was the greatest gift he could have possibly received.

"It can't be. Is that? IT IS YOU! Naruto, how have you been, my boy?" No matter how many times he saw him, the site of Teuchi Ichiraku always brought a smile to his face.

"I've been doing amazing. I've gotten so strong since I left that I wouldn't be surprised if I was Hokage within the year."

"Well, that's great news. Ayame will be happy to hear that. Speaking of which, AYAME, COME OUT HERE! WE'VE GOT A SPECIAL GUEST!" They heard a lot of banging coming from the back before a somewhat irritated voice could be heard.

"What could possibly get you so excited that you had to yell at me in the middle of making-" Naruto noticed a woman step out from the back before she froze and stared at him. Next thing he knew, Naruto was being tackled to the ground by a brown and white blur.

"IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU!"

After getting over his initial shock and gaining a blush across his cheeks, he wrapped his arms around the brunette and said, "Yeah, it's me, Ayame. Hey, Ayame?" She looked up at him bringing their faces dangerously close causing Naruto to blush.

"Could you maybe get up? It's a little uncomfortable here on the ground."

"Oh my god!" She scrambled to get up on her feet and off of Naruto, all while gaining a blush of her own. "Yes, of course. I'm so sorry."

Naruto calmly got up and started brushing himself off, letting out a gentle chuckle. "That's alright, Ayame. You were just a little excited." Finally back on their feet, Naruto and Ayame took a look at each other, only for their blushes to darken.

"Oh wow. He's so much taller and so much… cuter." was the thought going through her mind, while Naruto was thinking something very similar.

"Since when did Ayame become so pretty. Wow, she's even curvier than before. DAMN IT! Ero-Sennin must have rubbed off on me more than I thought."

"HEY AYAME! Quit staring and get to the back. We have an order to make now." The blush quickly disappeared from her face as she turned towards Teuchi.

"Oh… yes." Turning back to Naruto, she quickly bowed and said, "It was really great getting to see you again, Naruto. You will come back more often, won't you?"

"Of course. Now get on back there. I'm really hungry for some of your delicious ramen."

"Hey, Naruto."

"What's up, Teuchi?"

He waited for Ayame to get to the back before turning to Naruto, giving him a serious look and saying, "I'm not sure if you noticed, but I think my little girl has a crush on you." This made Naruto's blush come back to him full force.

In a panic, he started saying, "I promise I didn't mean for any-" Before he could continue, Teuchi held up his hand, silencing him.

"If you were to have any kind of relationship with her, not saying you should, have to, or need to, but should anything happen, then I give you my full approval." At this a smile broke out across the older man's face.

"I mean… I didn't… I wasn't…" Naruto had to pause for a second, putting on a thoughtful look. "Thank you, Teuchi. I'm honored. I don't plan on a relationship like that right now, but it's always possible for the future."

"Good man. Now, tell me some more about all of the stuff you did while you were away on this training trip."

For about an hour more, Teuchi, Naruto, and Ayame continued to talk, Ayame's eyes never leaving Naruto. Finally, it was time to go. With a goodbye and a wave, Naruto set off towards training ground 7.

**((Break))**

As Naruto arrived at Training Ground 7, he saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Shizune, Iruka, Tsume and a number of other shinobi and kunoichi whom he did not know.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto's exuberant yell brought a smile to the old school teacher.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto. How have you been?"

"Great Sensei. You wouldn't believe the things I've seen and done since I last saw you. So, what have you been doing?"

"Oh, nothing of particular interest. Although," a modest grin was cast on his face, "I have gotten into a relationship with Anko."

Naruto's eyes went wide before he started beaming with excitement. "That's great! I'm really happy you could find someone."

"Yep, we've been together for two years now." Before they could continue on, they heard someone cough loudly, getting their attention.

They turned to see Tsunade, along with everyone else, staring at them. This brought a small blush to their faces. "I'll tell you more about it later, Naruto."

"Now that you all are done talking," Tsunade said, "we can finally begin. Naruto, you will be having a one-on-one match with each of these jounin. Each is a specialist in taijutsu, genjutsu, or ninjutsu. While fighting each, you will only fight them using their specialized field. Understand?" When she was finished, a quiet laugh could be heard coming from Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, what's so damn funny?"

He calmed down before saying, "You'll find out." Not sure of what to make of what he said, Tsunade turned back to Naruto.

"Alright, Naruto, get into position. Your first opponent will be a taijutsu master." The man that stepped forward was easily a head taller than Naruto, looked to be made of pure muscle, and practically reeked of confidence.

"Alright you two, on my mark… BEGIN!" The taijutsu artist began to move towards Naruto as Tsunade turned to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, I don't know if this is one of your tricks, so I want you to tell me right now what you were laughing-"

WHOOSH!

A blur flew past Tsunade and Jiraiya before a loud crash was heard coming from the trees behind them. A large grin split Jiraiya's face before he turned to look in the direction that the blur went. When Tsunade herself look, her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when she saw the taijutsu specialist knocked out next to a downed tree.

"NEXT!"

Naruto stood there looking back at everyone with a smile as if everything was all right and he was just going on a casual stroll through the park. Kakashi had been watching the whole time and was baffled. One second the taijutsu specialist was approaching Naruto, the next, he was out cold. He had barely even seen Naruto move, and that was saying something considering he spared with Gai on a regular basis.

"Naruto, how did you-"

"Muffin button."

"…What?"

"ALRIGHT, who's next?"

After everybody managed to get over what had just happened as well as calling in some medic ninjas to take the taijutsu specialist away, Tsunade called out, "The next person you will be fighting is a master of genjutsu." At this a man who, other than his toned legs, which Naruto guessed was for speed and dodging, stepped forward.

Naruto glanced over and saw Kurenai scoffing at this man. He was beginning to question why when Tsunade's voice got his attention.

"On my signal you will begin. Remember, you may only use genjutsu in this match. Ready… START!"

Wanting to make sure she didn't miss anything this time around, Tsunade kept her eyes on the two men standing in front of her. Immediately, the other man went into a series of handseals before he called out, "**Genjutsu: Field of Death**."

Everyone stood still waiting to see what would happen. It looked like the genjutsu was going to work for all of 5 seconds before Naruto sent out a large pulse of chakra that nearly knocked the other guy off his feet. Naruto just stood there with the ever-present grin on his face while the supposed genjutsu specialist was going wide-eyed.

"That was cute. Now it's my turn." Going through a series a handseals almost too fast for anyone to keep up with, he stopped and cried, "**Genjutsu: Nightmarish Hell**." Not even 5 seconds had passed before the other man fell to the ground screaming and trying to claw his eyes out. Everyone rushed forward and restrained him until he managed to calm down to a manageable level.

The man laid on the ground in fetal position, shaking and mumbling, "Spandex… eyebrows… naked." These words alone caused everyone but Gai to shiver.

"Naruto, please tell me you didn't?"

Naruto looked over at Kurenai and said, "Well, I was told to use genjutsu… so I did. Next."

After ordering the genjutsu specialist to take a couple weeks off and get some therapy, the Godaime Hokage spoke up.

"I'm almost afraid to see what you are going to do considering you were a ninjutsu powerhouse before you left. Will the last person please step forward?" A woman, who was not particularly muscular, but looked as if she had a well-toned body stepped forward. Having seen what Naruto was capable of, she looked at him with a scared expression, almost as if she was considering running away right then and there.

"Alright, BEGIN!" In a flash, Naruto disappeared from sight only to reappear behind the woman, her having not yet noticed where he was.

She looked around panicked until Naruto leaned forward and whispered, "Boo." With a scream, the woman fainted, falling to the ground.

"Alright, looks like I'm done here. I'm gonna head back over to Ichiraku's to get some lunch. I'll see you all later."

"Not so fast, Naruto. You merely toyed with them. I had you come here so I could see what you were capable of and you aren't leaving until I see it." Naruto sighed before looking Tsunade dead in the eye.

"If I were to show you everything I was capable of, I would end up destroying the entire village along with all the people in it. If I must show you, then I need to go much farther from the village. Now what do you want me to do?"

She thought for a moment before saying, "Go out as far as you need to and show us a full powered Rasengan."

Without saying another word, Naruto pulled out a very familiar tri-pronged kunai, jumped to the top of a tree and threw it in the opposite direction of the village. After about 20 seconds, he disappeared in a yellow flash, much to everyone's surprise.

Spinning on her heals, Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, getting right in his face. "Jiraiya, was that the Flying Thunder God Jutsu?"

"Umm… yes?" He said meekly.

"How in the HELL does he know that jutsu?"

"Well, you see…." That's when they heard Kakashi speak up.

"Oh my god."

Tsunade and Jiraiya turned and looked up to see a Rasengan that had to have been a hundred yards across heading towards the ground five miles away.

They all watched, mouths agape, as the giant Rasengan descended towards the ground before a massive shockwave knocked them off their feet and shook the trees around them violently. Far away they heard the sound of the Rasengan tearing away at the ground before everything fell silent. About thirty seconds later, another tri-pronged kunai hit the ground in front of them and in a flash, Naruto appeared. He looked at Tsunade with a somber expression.

"Can you see why I didn't want to go all out against them? I didn't want to hurt them… or you." What Tsunade could have sworn was a loving expression flashed across Naruto's face for only a split second, causing a blush to come to her.

"But, how did you become so powerful? I mean you were gone for three years, but that's not nearly enough time to gain the chakra control for an attack on that scale. Not even I would be able to do that if I had access to the amount of chakra you do."

Jiraiya stepped forward, gaining Tsunade's attention and said, "I think I can explain that. You see it was a rather ingenious idea that Naruto stumbled on. About a month into his training, Naruto discovered the side effect of the Shadow Clone Jutsu that gives him the memories and experience of his clones. It was then that he thought to use it in his training. Every minute of every day, he had about 300 clones training, dispelling about 10 at a time so as not to put too much fatigue on himself. He had them practicing chakra control, ninjutsu, genjutsu, reading books on sealing among many things, coming up with different fighting styles and strategies, and learning how to use katanas. Since the clones couldn't make him any stronger physically though, he spent his time getting faster and stronger. After only a year and a half, he was able to take me on in a one-on-one spar. As for how he discovered the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, I'll let him explain it."

**((If you have not seen or read the "Confining the Jinchuuriki Arc" in the Naruto anime or manga, be warned. This next part contains major spoilers about it. However, I have made a slight change, so please don't get on me about it. I'll also be putting up a sign that says when the spoilers are done.))**

At this point, everyone was already blown away, but was ready to hear what Naruto had to say.

"It happened while we were traveling along the borders of Kumogakure. We were on our way to meet one of Jiraiya's informants in his spy network when we ran into a squad from Kumo. After a small fight, a man named Killer B and I found out that we both were Jinchuuriki. We ended up getting along very well. After talking for a bit he revealed to me that he could teach me how to control Kurama."

"Wait, who's Kurama?" Kakashi spoke. Naruto looked at him as a small smile graced his lips.

"Kurama is my friend, the Nine-Tailed Fox." This sent a look of shock through everyone in the group, even going as far as causing one of the unnamed shinobi to faint.

"He ended up taking me to this room in a temple on a giant turtle that we sealed ourselves in because B said it would hold the bijuu if it escaped while I tried to tame it."

"**Hey, you didn't tame me at all. Remember that, Kit.**" Naruto chuckled to himself before thinking, "Yeah, I know, Kurama."

He then continued on saying, "He had me sit down and go into my mind. There, I released the seal on the fox." If it were possible, everyone else seemed to look even more shocked. "What I had to do next was fight the fox and try to pull all of his chakra into myself before he could do the same to mine. If he pulled mine out first, I would die, allowing the fox to take over my body. Things seemed to be going badly for me, until…"

Kakashi spoke up, saying, "Until what, Naruto?"

A look of pure happiness and love as well as sadness covered Naruto's face as he said, "My mother, Kushina Uzamaki." Rather than shock, everyone's face, except Kakashi who gave an eye-smile, looked surprised. Kurenai walked over to Naruto.

"You saw your mother? My sensei?" His smile only continued to grow as he looked at her.

"Yeah, and she was beautiful. At first I didn't know who she was, but after I started getting angry thinking she was a projection of the Nine-Tails chakra, she knocked me over the head saying how no son of hers was going to start yelling at her. After getting a little emotional she helped to hold the fox down so I could take his chakra. After that we both sat down and explained to me about herself and my dad, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

He had to stop for a second because he was starting to cry at the memories. Whether from happiness or sadness, nobody knew at the time. "She told me about how she and my dad met at the academy, how he had saved her from some enemy ninjas, how she fell in love with him, and about how she was the previous Jinchuuriki of the fox. Eventually, see told me about the day she gave birth to me, about how a masked man came, took me hostage, pulled the fox from my mom, fought my dad, and was eventually beaten."

It was at this point that the tears really started falling. Naruto was hardly keeping it together as he said, "And then… she told me about how my dad and her died. About how they loved me so much… and about how they had put the last of their chakra inside me so that they could meet me one day."

**((Ok, the spoilers are over.))**

Tsunade was at this point gently crying, and in a rare moment of vulnerability, went over and hugged Naruto. She looked at him and gently spoke, "What happened next, Naruto?"

Naruto gently smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Something amazing. After she explained everything, my mom started fading. She said that her chakra was starting to run out and that she would have to go. I couldn't stand to see that so on instinct, I grabbed her and tried pulling her chakra into me like I did the fox's. The entire time I was thinking about how I wanted her to stay with me. How I wanted to be able to spend more time with her and learn all about her. When I was done, I noticed that in the room in my mind that Kurama was usually in, a house appeared. Not knowing what it was, I walked in… and saw my mom. Somehow I managed to make it so that my chakra would feed hers allowing her to stay." He chuckled a little. "I can even talk to her telepathically as well as do something else incredible."

Naruto stepped back and formed the familiar cross-shaped hand sign before a cloud of smoke appeared. When a small gust a wind blew the smoke away, everyone's mouth dropped to the floor. Standing in front of them was none other than Kushina Uzamaki. No one moved. No one spoke.

After about ten seconds of silence Kushina said, "Oh come on. It's like you all saw someone come back from the dead." This caused Naruto to bust out laughing till he fell to the ground and for Jiraiya to chuckle a bit.

"Kushina," Kakashi spoke up, "you ARE dead." Kushina's eyes went wide.

"WHAT!? OH SHIT! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She immediately fell to the ground and started doing a mach cry. After a few seconds she stood up laughing and said, "So what if I'm dead. I'm here now. Could somebody at least say something that doesn't have to do with me being OOMPH!?" Kurenai at that moment had leapt forward and tackled Kushina to the ground. Looking down onto her former student, she saw that Kurenai was crying her eyes out.

"Kushina-Sensei, I missed you so much. After I heard that you had died, I didn't know what to do. You were like a mother to me." She pulled herself against Kushina harder and cried into her chest. Kushina gave a kind smile and hugged Kurenai to her.

"Well, that was then. This is now. I'm here and that's all that matters. Now, let me up so I can take a look at you."

Kurenai got up and dried her tears as she looked up at her sensei. Kushina looked her up and down before saying, "My, you have grown into such a beautiful young lady. Look at you; you must have the guys all over you. Now tell me, do you have someone right now? Come on tell me. Who's the lucky man?" A blush appeared on Kurenai's face.

"Sensei, not now. You're embarrassing me." Kushina only laughed as she wrapped her arm around Kurenai's neck and pulled her to her side.

"Oh come on, Kurenai. Lighten up a bit… ok, we can talk about it later, but I expect to hear all the details."

Shizune leaned over and whispered to Tsunade, "Umm, Tsunade, how do we know that this is really Kushina and not one of Naruto's clones transformed to look like her?" It was at this moment that Kushina turned and saw Tsunade.

"Hey! Is that you Big Tits? What's going on? I haven't seen you in forever. You must be fuckin ancient by now." This caused the already laughing Naruto to start crying with laughter.

Tsunade only face palmed saying, "Yep, that's Kushina alright."

"Now, I don't know about you all, but I think I'm gonna get some training in." They looked to see Naruto standing up and dusting all the dirt of him. "Mom, go ahead and hang out with Kurenai. I'm sure Tsunade would like to talk to you as well."

"You know what? That sounds like a great plan to me. Come on Kurenai, Tsunade. Let's go grab a bite to eat." Tsunade nodded her head in agreement before turning to everyone else.

"Ok everyone, you all have the rest of the day off. Tomorrow though, we get back to work." She turned to Kushina letting her know that she was ready to go."

**((Break))**

About an hour later, Kushina, Kurenai, and Tsunade were all sitting around a table at a small restaurant as they all related stories to each other.

"So you are telling me that even though you have this sexy body and are one of the few true genjutsu masters in the world, you don't have a boyfriend? I find that hard to believe." Kurenai laughed.

"Well Sensei, I'm just waiting to find the right guy before I go into a relationship. I was considering Asuma, but he could never give up that awful smoking habit of his. I couldn't stand being around him because of the way he smelled."

"Well, that's too bad. What about you, Tsunade? Found any good men lately?"

Tsunade smiled at her before saying, "Well, someone has caught my attention recently, but I'm not gonna say anything at the moment so don't you dare even think of trying to pry it from me."

"Fine, fine, but one day you are going to tell me. Whoever this guy is though, he must be pretty special to catch your eye. Anywho, let's get back to Naruto and see what he's up to."

They all got up, paid the bill and headed towards the training ground while continuing to talk about other things going on in their lives. When they were about to reach the training grounds though, something caught Kushina's eye.

"Hey, I thought I just saw something. Quick, follow me." As quietly and quickly as they could, they all made their way through the bushes and trees to find Tsume and Shizune peaking through the bushes, sporting blushes all the way across their face. Tsunade was the first person to speak, however, making sure to whisper it seeing as she didn't know what the two women were looking at.

"What are you both doing?" This caused Tsume and Shizune to jump in surprise.

Seeing as they were caught, Shizune nervously said, "Well, you see, we were just… well…"

"Oh move out of the way and let me see for myself."

Moving Shizune aside, she peaked through the bushes. What she saw though, made her both blush and drool a bit. Standing out there was a shirtless, sweaty Naruto. What she saw made her realize how much Naruto had matured and grew over the years that he was gone. His entire upper body looked as if a sculptor had taken a block of marble and sculpted a man out of it, making sure to make every detail perfect and precise. There was not a bit of fat on him. Only muscle, and boy did it make him look good.

"Wow." This was the only thing that Tsunade was able to say seeing as the rest of her mind was entirely focused on the, in her opinion, perfect piece of man standing in front of her.

By this time, both Kushina and Kurenai had gotten up along side her to see what she was looking at. Kurenai was having a huge nosebleed while Kushina couldn't help but admire how toned her son's body was. After a bit, Tsunade came back to her senses before turning to the others.

"Everyone, come with me." They all audibly groaned before getting up and following Tsunade back to the Hokage Tower.

**((Break))**

Naruto, after a couple hours of training, finally finished up and headed back to grab something to eat, making sure to talk to Ayame a bit more, and then heading home.

"Man, I am beat. It's about time I head home." Along the way he sent a mental message to Kushina telling him where he was heading. "I wonder what all of them were doing earlier though. I mean I feel like they might have wanted to talk to me, but then why were they hiding in the bushes." During the time with Jiraiya, Naruto found out that after many hours of training in chakra control, he was able to sense people very clearly from about a hundred yards away. "Ah well, maybe I'll find out tomorrow when I report to Tsunade."

He looked down visibly depressed. "I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell her. NO! I have to. I've never backed down from anything before and I'm not going to start now. Tomorrow, I tell Tsunade that I love her."

**((Break))**

** Well, there you go. Chapter 2. I personally think I did a pretty good job on that one. Not sure about you all though. What do you think?**

** I did tell you all I would post the list of the people that WOULD NOT be in Naruto's harem. If possible, I'll also try to include a reason. Oh, and you won't be able to convince me to change my mind on these so don't even think about it. So now, you can stop suggesting these people to me. Although, if you happen to think of other people, then let me know. And remember, I am not putting in people that only appeared in filler episodes, so stop suggesting them to me. If you are upset that I'm not including some of these people though, I'm sorry. I do take what you all say into consideration, but in the end, it comes down to what I like and want. Without further a due, the listed of the people who won't be in the harem.**

**Menma****- for those who haven't heard, there is a new Naruto movie called "Road to Ninja". Basically, Naruto and Sakura are sent to an alternate universe where everyone's personalities are different and Naruto's parents are still alive and Sasuke did not become a traitor to the village. Personally, I am looking forward to seeing Hinata because she is apparently very straight forward and flirtatious when it comes to Naruto. Not unlike the way Sakura and Ino were with Sasuke. Anywho, Menma is Naruto's counterpart in this universe, only he has black hair due to somehow combining with Tobi.**

**Almost any male character turned fem****- I'm not against gays or anything, just most of the male fem things make me uncomfortable because I know they are female in the story, but they still appear as males in my mind. **

**Anko**- **now a lot of you suggested her to me because she relates a lot to Naruto with how she was ostracized by the village due to being Orochimaru's student. However, I just am not a huge fan of the paring. Simply because you can already see her as being perverted and everything so you don't really gain any excitement from it when something romantic or sexual happens.**

**Tsubaki****- filler character**

**Kagura****- I have not played the game that she is in, so I don't feel any real connection to her.**

**Ameyuri****- Other than being in the Fourth Great Shinobi War, she wasn't featured in anything but filler. So if I wanted to use her, you all would have to wait a ridiculously long to time for me to get to the Shinobi wars. I also don't think I could come up with something good enough to just bring her in.**

**Pakura****- she did appear in the manga, but did not make enough of an impact for me to remember her till I looked her up online. Even then, I had no clue who she was.**

**Any male character****- Same with the fem males**

**Yugao****- I just didn't really care that much for her.**

**Well, that's all of them for now. Remember, about the reference and you might be able to learn about the people I have lined up for his harem.**

**Some people have suggested that I put Kushina in there. Before you go off saying how it's disgusting and everything, listen. I don't support incest in real life, but in works of fiction it doesn't bother me. Also, think about this. Naruto didn't know Kushina till recently, so he was never really able to gain the type of connection family members would normally have. Naruto even calls her "a babe" TO HER in the manga. This doesn't mean that she will be in it for sure. I'm just saying.**

**While writing this chapter this chapter, I got an idea for another story I might write. I'm probably going to call it "Across Dimensions" or something like that.**

**Also, could you all organize your posts better if you are going to suggest people to me? It was hard to read. Also, make sure your sentences make sense. I had to guess on some of the things that were being said.**

**Anywho, the next chapter should prove very interesting for everyone.**


	3. Love and Lust

**I don't know there name because they only reviewed the story as a guest, but someone made a short, but good argument about Anko. I will put her back up for consideration and think about what I could do with her.**

He was nervous. Scared. Terrified. These things were something Naruto knew very well, but had never experienced on this level. Sure people could hurt him, but when it came to the possibility of losing someone close to him, he really started thinking about the things that he was risking.

He was risking his career as a shinobi. He was risking getting rejected. He was risking his pride. But, more than anything, he was risking losing the relationship he had with the woman he loved. This was what Naruto was thinking as he stood in front of the door leading to the Hokage's office. This door was the only thing stopping him from telling the woman of his dreams how he felt. The thoughts of that morning went through his mind as he brought his hands up to open the door.

**((Earlier That Morning))**

Naruto had woken up feeling refreshed and ready to go for the brand new day. He was about to get out of bed when he noticed a lump under the blankets next to him. Pulling the covers aside revealed Kushina sleeping with her legs hugged to her chest. Her hair in disarray. Her clothes wrinkled. She looked completely at peace. In short, Naruto thought she looked very cute.

"Mom, it's time to get up." Her only response was to let out a very unlady-like snore. Chuckling, he tried harder to wake her. He put his hand on her and started to shake her. "Come on, we need to get ready if you want to actually do something today." This time he managed to get a verbal response.

"Not right now, Naruto. I'm busy chasing the sexy blonde muscle man."

Confused, but guessing it was dream related he said, "Kushina Uzamaki, if you do not get up now, I will have to dispel the clone I made to bring you out.

This caused her to respond differently. "No, you won't. I'm your mother." She mumbled this all while not moving an inch. This started getting Naruto a little annoyed.

"Yes, I will. I don't care who you are, we need to get up."

Again, she said, "No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, I will."

"No, youPOOF."

Naruto thought, "…Yes, I will."

"…**Fuck you, Naruto**." This only served to make him chuckle louder than he had earlier.

"Time and a place, Mom. And at this moment, it is neither here, nor is it now." He only heard his mom sigh before he heard what he could have sworn were pots and pans hitting each other as well as a stove turning on.

He went about doing his daily morning routine. Getting out of bed, going to take a shower, and getting himself some breakfast. It was while he was sitting down eating some cereal that he heard and smelled what he could have sworn was bacon cooking. Looking around to be sure, he figured that Kushina must have been cooking some.

"But, where could she have gotten bacon?" Kushina's voice echoed from his mind.

"**The market.**" This only confused Naruto.

"But, wait. There isn't a market in-" That's when he heard the unmistakable sound of all sorts of people walking around, haggling, and gossiping. "You know what? Forget it. I'm not even going to question it anymore." He finished up his cereal, got dressed and walked out the front door.

He was about a half a mile from his apartment when he remembered what he said to himself the night before.

**((Flashback))**

"I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell her. NO! I have to. I've never backed down from anything before and I'm not going to start now. Tomorrow, I tell Tsunade that I love her."

**((End Flashback))**

"Ohhhhh. How am I gonna do this? As soon as I tell her she's gonna punch me through a wall and tell me that I'm no good. This is just a bunch of trouble."

"What's a bunch of trouble?" Naruto turned to see Jiraiya walked up to him from down the street. "What's going on, Naruto? I haven't seen you looking this worried since that one woman tried to force herself on you. Personally, I think you should have let her, but still…"

Naruto looked up at him before saying, "It has to do with Tsunade. I'm going to tell her."

"Tell her what?" Naruto just gave him a sad and worried, but hopeful smile. Suddenly, a look of realization hit Jiraiya.

"Woah woah woah woah. Are you sure about that, Man? I mean she is the Hokage. If things go south, things could end badly." Naruto's expression saddened slightly before a look of determination took its place.

"No, I need to do this. If I don't do it now then I never will. I love her and standing in the background looking on her thinking of what might have been would drive me nuts. I have to know if she could love me too or if I need to just give up."

Jiraiya only looked on sadly before saying, "Well, I wish you the best of luck. If there was anybody she could really come to love, it would be you." He was surprised when Naruto walked right up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Pervy Sage. That means a lot."

Breaking away from the hug, Jiraiya calmly said, "You better get moving. Don't want to keep her waiting, now do you?" Without another word, Naruto turned on his feet, jumped onto the rooftops and made his way to the Hokage Tower.

**((Break))**

There he was. A man ready to take a chance. To risk everything. Without another thought, Naruto stepped forward, pushing the doors open to reveal the woman he came to see, alone and doing paperwork.

Tsunade looked up from a request for a mission to see Naruto standing there with a nervous look. "Naruto," She said surprised, "I wasn't expecting you to come in for your next mission for a couple hours. Do you need something?"

He fidgeted around a bit before saying, "I needed to tell you something important." Sitting back in her chair, she dawned a slightly more serious look.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well, you see, I… It's just that… I've been meaning to tell you that…" and with each passing word, and each passing second, he grew more scared, more terrified, and doubt continued to creep deeper and deeper inside of him. Tsunade, who wondering what could possibly scare someone as seemingly fearless as Naruto so bad, got up from her chair and walked up to him.

"Naruto, tell me. What's wrong?" That's when the last thing she ever expected to happen, happened. Naruto placed both hands on the side of her face and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. It was as she was getting over her shock that Naruto spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Before she was able to say anything, he started running past her towards the window.

"NARUTO, COME BACK!" But, it was too late. He had jumped out the window and could be seen racing along the rooftops towards the edge of the village.

"SHIZUNE!" Not five seconds later, her faithful assistant showed up in the doorway.

"What is it?! What?"

"Cancel all appointments I have today. I need to take care of something." Without another word, she turned around and leaped out the window, heading in Naruto's direction.

**((With Naruto))**

When Naruto was little, the villagers would chase him all around trying to beat him, hurt him, and do all sorts of horrible things. One day when they were chasing him, he raced out of the village and eventually found a cave that he hid inside of. After a couple more weeks, Naruto decided to make this his safe haven that he would go to whenever he needed to hide. He built camouflage around it so that it would be even harder to find. He started hanging vegetation from over it to make it look like a natural rock wall that happen to be covered. It worked great, but he had to come here so often that he decide to add a few comforts like a small bed and a carved out area to start a fire.

It was here that Naruto found himself yet again, scared and crying.

**((With Tsunade))**

Tsunade had been chasing after Naruto when he ran into the forest outside of the village gates. As they made their way farther and farther into the forest, she lost more and more ground. There were small points where she was losing him all together. It was about 5 miles in that he started slowing down before Tsunade suddenly lost sight of him. Dropping to the ground she searched the area. Behind every tree, every rock, and every stump. He wasn't anywhere. She was just about to give up when she heard some sound coming from the direction of a cliff.

Walking up to it she noticed that the bottom was almost entirely covered in vegetation. On closer inspection she noticed a small bit of it was swaying lightly in the light breeze. Brushing it aside, she found a small opening to a large cave. It was from inside there that she heard the noise. Going inside, the sound became louder and more distinct… it was crying. Naruto was crying.

"I can't believe I did that. I loved her and I messed it up. I'm so stupid. She probably never wants to see me again." He paused for a second before saying, "Are you kidding? She probably called out to me because she wanted to hit me. I'm such an idiot. She probably hates me now. The only woman I truly love hates me." As he kept talking, Tsunade kept inching closer till she just had to turn a corner. Peeking around the corner she saw him sitting on the ground facing the opposite wall of the cave.

"All my life it's been nothing but grief and pain." Tsunade had been listening closely to every word he said since she entered the cave. When he talked about loving her, her eyes went wide. When he thought she wanted to hit him she thought, "No, that's completely untrue." And when he said that she probably hated him, she began to tear up. "I had people I knew cared about me. I had my mom and dad, but now they are dead. I had the Third, but now he's dead." With a sob he said, "Now I have nobody. My last chance, gone."

She couldn't take it anymore. Rushing forward, Tsunade wrapped her arms around his torso and cried into his shoulder.

"That's not true, Naruto!" A surprised and somewhat scared expression spread across his face.

"Tsunade, what are you doing here?"

She looked up, a trail of tears leading down from her eyes and managed to say between sobs, "I followed you as soon as you left. Naruto, that's not true. You have so many people that care so much about you. You have Jiraiya and Sakura, all your friends. Many of the people from the village… and you have me. Naruto, you will always have me no matter what happens."

At this point she managed to compose herself slightly before continuing. "I wanted you to come back, not because I wanted to hit you, but because I wanted to find out the truth. Why you kissed me and why you were so scared. I wanted to know. But," She moved around him so that she could be in front of him and placed her hand on the side of his face while a smile managed to peak it's way out. "you love me. You think that I would hate you, but you brought me back to the village. You've proven me wrong on what someone can be capable of. You saved Konoha. You've protected the people close to you and me. Naruto, I could never hate you."

Happiness began to shine through as he looked up into her eyes. "Really?"

Nodding her head quickly, she said, "How could I possibly hate you when you are the man that I love?

Placing her hands on both sides of his face, she pulled him in and kissed him. A feeling of happiness flowed through Naruto as a fresh wave of tears came forth. This moment. The moment he was experiencing right here, right now, was the happiest of his life. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss. Soon he flicked her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, before she opened her lips and their tongues battled for dominance. This went on for a few minutes before they pulled apart to catch their breaths and stared into each other's eyes.

"Tsunade, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Naruto."

**((Lime Alert))**

They continued to smile at each other before an odd look crossed Tsunade's face.

"What the? What is…oh." A wicked grin spread across her face before Naruto started questioning what was going on.

"Tsunade, what's that look for?" Tsunade just directed her eyes downwards for a second. That's when Naruto realized what was going on. Due to them making out and Tsunade shifting around on his lap, his cock had grown hard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen it's just that you are so beautiful and you were moving around and…" He noticed Tsunade was still looking at him with the same wicked grin. "Tsunade, what are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing." She shifted off of Naruto's lap. "I was just thinking that I'd like to get a taste of this hard piece of meat." Without another word, she quickly grabbed Naruto's pants and boxers and with a quick tug, pulled them right off revealing his hard cock.

Tsunade had seen it before, but what she didn't know then was that Naruto's cock wasn't completely hard yet. In the doctor's office it was 12 inches long and 7 around. Now, it was 15 inches long and 8 around. At first she was shocked, but then her eyes clouded over and she began to drool. Quickly, she grabbed hold of it and brought it to her lips and started kissing it and licking it all up and down it's length. Naruto's first reaction to pulling off his pants was alarm, but as soon as she started licking his cock, he relaxed and started moaning and groaning at the warm feeling of her tongue on him. Back and forth it went till Tsunade had put a nice thick coating of saliva on the entire length of his meat. Taking a good look at it she started taking it in her mouth.

Now, people thought that Tsunade's nickname The Biggest Sucker (I know it had sucker in the name. Don't go correcting me, this'll probably be the only time I ever use it.) meant that she was awful at gambling. And while she was, that was not how the nickname came about. Naruto watched as inch by inch, his cock slid down Tsunade's throat till nothing was left and her throat was bulging out. As soon as she had gotten the last inch in, Naruto let out another moan as he fell back and started breathing heavily from all the pleasure he was experiencing. Tsunade started going up and down on his cock, trying her best to get it in and out as fast as possible.

Naruto was in heaven. The woman he loved had told him that she loved him and now she was on her knees sucking his cock for all she was worth.

A few minutes went by until Naruto said, "Tsunade…I think…I think I'm gonna cum." She only wrapped her arms around his waist making sure that he couldn't get away. Faster and faster she went till she was a blur on his cock. With a mighty groan, Naruto released his load.

Tsunade was hoping for a nice big load to come from Naruto and she wasn't disappointed. Taking it out far enough so that only the head remained in her mouth, she received the first shot of cum which was large enough to completely fill her mouth. Quickly swallowing it, her mouth was filled up yet again by another shot. This went on for a full 2 minutes straight. Him filling up her mouth with his cum. Her swallowing it only to have her mouth refilled. When his load finally tapered off, she pulled back and scoop some cum up that had leaked form her mouth and popped it right back into her mouth to join the rest of the cum that had caused her stomach to bloat some. Strangely enough, his cum tasted exactly like cinnamon bun icing, which pleased Tsunade immensely.

**((Lime Over))**

"So Naruto, what did you think?" She crawled on top of him and kissed him on the mouth, allowing him to taste his cum a little. "Did you like it?"

Starting to calm back down and catch his breath, Naruto replied, "Tsunade, that was incredible… Can we do that again some time?" She giggled a little.

"Of course, if that's what you want."

"Yes, I do. But, could we keep it at this for now? I'd like to have more of a relationship before we decide to go any farther." Tsunade was both impressed at Naruto's maturity and happy at this.

"That's fine, Naruto. Now, get your pants back on. We better get back to the village before people start to worry about us."

Getting his pants back on, Naruto and Tsunade made their way back out of the cave and into the sun. "Ready to go?" Naruto said. Giving Naruto a quick kiss on the lips, Tsunade replied with a yes. Quickly jumping up into the trees, they made their way back to the village. Little did they know though, someone had seen them both go into the cave and heard the things that were said and done while inside.

**((Break))**

**Well, there you go. The 3****rd**** chapter and a little TASTE of what's to CUM. HA! I'm hilarious. Anyway, I really** **do hope you liked it. Also, no, the amount of cum Naruto has is not gonna change, not is the size of his dick.**

**I'm disappointed. The reference I left in the last one was only recognized and identified by one person. So, congratulations to them. Seeing as I'm not done with putting out who is going to be in the harem, I won't give the answer so other people can still try and guess.**

**So, I'm a fan of Naruto fanfics where Naruto has a massive dick and cums a whole lot, so if you all would suggest stories to me (Don't let them have him paired with any of the male character.) it would be appreciated. Well, till the next chapter.**


	4. Things Get Interesting

**Guys, make sure that if you review the story that you are signed into fanfiction, otherwise I can't respond to your reviews, or if your review is too long, I can't read it all.**

**Anywho, for your enjoyment, here is the first lemon of the story, and boy is it an intense one.**

**((Break))**

It had been a couple days since Naruto and Tsunade had talked in the cave and Naruto was as happy as can be. He and Tsunade had gone on a date, spent some time at her house just cuddling while watching a movie, and even played with each other a bit more. Naruto was thinking about this as he was walking around Konoha, not sure of what to do.

He had done all of his daily training and he had no missions he needed to complete allowing him to do whatever he wanted. At the moment though, he was listening to Kushina talk to him from inside his head.

"**Big Tits. I can't believe you got with Big Tits. I mean she's hot admittedly, but she's so much older than you. You'd think she'd be more interested in someone more her age.**"

Laughing, Naruto said, "Well you are one to talk. You've hit on me a whole lot since we met. AND YOU'RE MY MOM! I mean mom's shouldn't be flirting with their son's." He then whispered, "Even if they are really hot."

"**Oh, what was that SON?"**

"I don'tknow what you are talking about?"

"**You don't do you. Hey Foxy, you think you can help me remind him.**"

A light feminine chuckle could be heard before Kurama's voice spoke out. "**I think I could cook something up.**"

"Wait a second. What are you two talking-" Before he could continue, Naruto's mind was filled with the image of Kushina entirely naked laying on a bed and shoving a huge dildo into ass and pussy while moaning like an absolute whore.

Had you been watching Naruto at that moment, you'd see a very large bulge start to form in his pants as a blush spread across his face. Being in the middle of the street at the time, this of course gathered a bunch of stares from the people around him, mostly women who started blushing and giggling as they passed.

Shaking his head to try and rid himself of that thought, Naruto managed to mumble, "Quit doing that Kaa-chan. I don't want to see that right now."

"**Hehe. Of course you don't, Naruto. By the way, there's someone who looks like they need to talk to you.**" Looking up, Naruto noticed an ANBU with a frog mask quickly making their way towards him.

"Naruto Uzamaki?"

"Ummm, yes?"

"The Hokage wanted me to inform you that she needed to see you in her office immediately."

Confused, Naruto asked, "Did she say what she needed?"

"No, only that she wanted you to make your way over to the Hokage Tower as quickly as possible." Shrugging, Naruto said that he would head there right away and quickly made his way to the roofs, jumping from building to building.

"**So, what do you think she needs? Maybe she needs some of that thick cock and cum again.**" Kushina couldn't help but giggle at this, getting slightly aroused at the thought of her son's hard cock.

"I doubt it. She probably just has to talk to me about my abilities that I showed against the other jounin the other day. Oh, maybe I'll be promoted straight to jounin."

"**Doubt it. Anyways, get over there so we can figure out exactly what she needs.**" Nodding, he quickly got back to making his way to the tower.

Upon arriving, he was ushered past by the receptionist telling him that the Hokage was already ready to see him. Walking upstairs and to the door, he raised his hand, ready to knock when suddenly, the door was opened just enough for a hand to reach out, jerk him inside the room and be thrown into a chair. Quickly trying to get his bearings back, he looked down to see Tsunade undoing his pants and jerking them and his boxers off to expose his soft cock.

Baffled, Naruto stuttered out, "T-tsunade! What are you doing?"

"**CALLED IT! Pay up Kura-chan!**"

"**D…Damn it.**" From inside his head he could hear the sound of someone flipping through a couple dollar bills.

Looking up at him, Tsunade held the most lustful look in her eyes. "Why, I just needed to get a taste of this delicious cock, Naruto. Ever since I first tasted your cum, I just haven't been able to get enough. I've been craving some all day. Now, just sit back so I can suck that cum out of you." Grabbing hold of his shaft, he began jerking it off. "Now come on, give me a nice big load."

"But, Tsunade, we are in the middle of your office. We can't do it right hereOhhhhhhhhh." Tsunade, getting tired of Naruto talking, shoved his cock down her throat, sending a rush of pleasure through his body.

Over and over again she swallowed his cock only to spit it back out. All the way down to the base of the shaft, then back up to the head. As she went down, she'd curl her tongue around the shaft, and then would lap at the head as she went back up. To Naruto, it felt like absolute heaven.

For ten minutes, Naruto's cock kept disappearing down Tsunade's throat until he began to feel his balls tighten up. "Tsunade, I'm getting close. I'm gonna cum soon."

"Mhm." Tsunade hummed around his cock. She could feel his cock starting to pulse and knew he would blow his load soon. She wanted to taste every bit of it. Continuing to slurp away at it, Naruto's cock continued to twitch more and more. Eventually, the pleasure became too much for him as he thrust his hips forward and began to shoot his load into Tsunade's awaiting mouth. Just like the first time, each blast of cum manage to fill Tsunade's mouth up to the bursting point, only allowing just enough time in between each load for Tsunade to swallow what was in her mouth.

After drinking enough to entirely fill up her stomach, Tsunade allowed the cock to pop out of her mouth and continue pouring its hot, white loads all over her.

"Mmmm, you know, Naruto, I don't think I could ever get tired of your cum. Speaking of," Tsunade quickly gets up, spins around and bend over, pulling her pants down along the way, "how about you put some more of it right inside of here." As she says this she reaches back and spreads her lower lips to show off her tight pink pussy. Naruto can only stare as his slightly limp cock comes back to full attention. "Come on. Come sink that big stick of meat inside here."

In a hormone-induced stupor, he got up and walked to Tsunade, grabbing his cock and lining it up with her pussy.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, now fuck that into me."

"NO!"

They both quickly turned to see the doors to the Hokage's office fly open as a crying Hinata runs inside.

"Hokage, how could you? I told you a long time ago that I loved Naruto, and what do you do? Go behind my back and take him away from me anyways?"

"Hinata, I-"

"NO! I told you that in confidence. I've loved Naruto since before he even MET you. You know, I heard what you all did in that cave. I saw him race off into the forest with you behind him, so I decided to follow and see what had him so upset. Little did I know that you decided to start a relationship with him. I was hoping that it would have been a one time thing, but when I saw him going towards the Hokage Tower I decided to follow again and see whether or not this was still going on."

At this point Hinata looked like an absolute wreck. Her cheeks were incredibly puffy and tears were coming out of her eyes like a river.

Tsunade was silent as Naruto thought, "No way. Hinata loved me? Is that why she always blushed and fainted around me?"

"Now, here you are trying to take the man I love entirely." Finally, she broke down, falling to her knees.

"You're right." Both Hinata and Naruto looked up to see Tsunade looking down at Hinata with sad eyes. "You did tell me and I did go behind your back, and I'm sorry. But Hinata, there is one thing we can do." Looking up at Naruto, she continued on. "If Naruto wants, we can bring the Clan Restoration Act into play."

Naruto was confused. "Wait, the Clan whatsit now?"

"The Clan Restoration Act. If a clan is close to extinction, the males or females in it may take on more than one wife."

Surprise and happiness seemed to fill Hinata in a couple seconds. Turning to Naruto, she took his hands and cupped them in her own. "Naruto, I have loved you for so long and I would do anything to make you happy. But, if you don't want to be with me, then I understand." Taking one of her hands, she placed it on Naruto's cheek. "If you are happier being without me, then I understand."

He was overwhelmed. Not only did this young woman cast off her usually self-consciousness, but brought up the courage to tell him that she loved him. After thinking it over for a second, he spoke.

"Hinata, it makes me really happy that you love me. It makes me even happier to know that there is someone who would go so far just to make me happy, but I can't say I've ever had any REAL feelings for you. I mean yes, I thought you were pretty, but I can't say the thought of love has ever crossed my mind before now."

It was the worst day of her life. Not only did the man she love not share her feelings, but he was also being stolen away by another woman. Her head dropped as tears began to stream down her face.

"But," she felt a gentle hand lift her chin, making her look up into the tear-filled eyes of Naruto, "I'd really like to learn to love you."

As these words sunk in to her, Naruto moved forwards capturing her lips in a powerful, passionate kiss. Tears continued to stream down her face, but not in sadness. This time it was from happiness. Happiness from being relieved from the horrible life of losing the person you care for the most. Happiness from knowing that she'd never have to be nervous around him again. Happiness from having the love of her life accept her.

She peeled away from him giving her signature blush, but a very uncharacteristic smile, not unlike Naruto's

"So… um… Naruto, do you think I could be a part of what you were just doing with Tsunade? It looked like it could be a lot of fun."

Shocked and blushing up a storm, Naruto looked over to Tsunade who just gave him a nod. Grinning, he turned back to Hinata and began kissing her again. Unlike the first time this, this kiss was heated and full of sexual desire. They both started grabbing at each other. Hinata grabbing his hair and Naruto taking a firm hold of her ass before lifting her up and carrying her over to Tsunade's desk. Setting her down, he began grabbing her tits bringing a very dark blush to Hinata's face as well as a pleasured moan from her lips.

"Oh Naruto, I've been waiting to do something like this with you for so long." Reaching up, she grabbed the zipper to her jacket and quickly jerked it down allowing her size EE tits to be exposed. Grabbing onto his hands, she pulled them towards her and pressed them to her tits bringing yet another moan from her. Immediately, he began playing with them. First, he began squeezing them and admiring their feel and softness. After a bit he started pinching her nipples causing her to gasp each and every time. Finally, he leaned down and used his mouth to latch onto one of her nipples and began sucking furiously on it while still playing with the other tit.

Hinata by now was breathing very heavily and a large damp spot began appearing on her crotch, showing how incredibly aroused she was. It was almost too much to bear for her. She was so close. Sixteen years of built up sexual stress and desire were coming forth. Naruto noticing this reached down shoving his hand into her pants and thrust three fingers into her pussy, instantly bringing a loud scream from Hinata as she thrust her hips against his hand and began squirting her cum all over.

"N-Naruto. Ohhh, that was amazing. I can't wait to see what else you do."

"Oh don't worry, we'll be doing plenty more together, but for now, how about you go down and sick on my cock for a bit."

"Oh… well, I…" With each passing moment, the blush she had been sporting the entire time continued to get darker and darker.

"Hinata, if you don't want to then you don't have to. It's entirely up to you."

"Oh, it's not that, it's just that I've always wondering what it would be like to suck on it." She couldn't help but give a cute, shy grin at this.

"Well, then it's all your." He said sitting down in a chair. "But, take your time. I don't want you to rush yourself because of me."

Kneeling down between his legs she looked at the half flaccid piece of meat in front of her. For a long time she had fantasized about doing this, but now that she was actually doing it she was incredibly nervous.

"Hinata." Naruto said getting her attention. "It's ok, just take your time. I'm sure you will do great."

With a slightly raised confidence, she reached up and grasped his cock, getting an almost immediate reaction. His cock began to harden and straighten up. After a little bit more encouragement from Hinata, it stood at full length.

"He's so big." Hinata thought. She was practically drooling at the sight. After of few more second of looking she began moving her hand up and down along his shaft, drawing a moan from Naruto's lips. It continued like this for a little while longer before she leaned forward and licked up along the length. For a second she drew back and though, "That's delicious."

She went back to licking it, this time with a vigor that showed her obvious love for it. Up and down the shaft she licked, making sure to get every single inch of it before she took a firm grip on it and brought the tip of it to her lips. Licking her lips once, she pushed his cock into her mouth drawing an even louder moan from Naruto.

Almost on instinct she licked at his cock as it went in and out of her mouth. Wrapping her tongue around it and even taking time to stop and sucking on one area of his cock. It was absolute heaven for Naruto.

"Oh wow, Hinata. That feels incredible."

"I'm glad you like it, Naruto. I think you will like this even more." Grabbing her tits, she brought them up and wrapped them around his meat. Quickly moving them up and down along his cock, she went back to sucking and basically worshipping his cock. It was a couple minutes of continuously doing that finally brought a strong reaction from him.

"Hinata, I'm going to cum soon."

"Go ahead and do it, Naruto. I want to feel and taste all of your hot seed."

Seeing this once incredibly shy girl talking in such a dirty way, to Naruto, was one of the single most sexy things he had ever seen or heard. Speeding up, she continued to rub his cock in between her huge tits while sucking on the tip. It didn't take much longer, because with a loud moan, Naruto thrust his hips up and began shooting out his seed like a geyser had erupted.

Hinata caught a little in her mouth and thought it was delicious, but wanting to know what it felt like on her body, she pulled her head away and allowed Naruto's cum to spray up and rain down on her, covering her face and tits entirely with his cum. He continued to cum for a couple minutes, the amount of jizz coming out never letting up as Hinata alternated between drinking his cum and bathing in it.

By the time Naruto's orgasm had tapered off, Hinata not only had a full stomach, but she her entire upper body was soaked in his cum. It only served to keep Naruto nice and hard.

"Wow, I… Hinata, that was… I mean… wow."

She only giggled before saying, "I'm really glad you enjoyed it Naruto. I really like it too." Her thoughts went to her bloated, cum-filled stomach as she said this.

"Ummm, Hinata, I don't know if you are entirely ready for this or if you want to do this already, but… would you be my first?" He couldn't help but give a very Hinata like blush at this causing him to look away, trying to hide first he didn't get a reaction from her, but upon feeling a soft hand on his cheek, he turned back to see a smiling Hinata.

"Naruto, I would really like that."

"Are you sure? I mean don't have to do it. We can-" He was silenced as Hinata placed a finger on his lips.

"Naruto, I have wanted this for so long. I've wanted to feel you inside me. I've wanted to be one with you. I'm ready for this." Leaning forward, she captured his lips in another kiss.

"Alright, Hinata, but we will take it at the pace you want." He continued kissing her and feeling every inch of her body, all while Hinata was undoing her pants and taking them as well as he panties off.

Naruto stopped kissing her and asked, "Are you ready?" With a nod, he sat down in the chair and waited for Hinata to climb on top. As soon as she was on top of him, she grabbed his cock and lined it up with her pussy. Looking at Naruto, she was given a warm smile before she finally plunged down and impaled herself on 6 inches of his cock.

It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. As soon as she was on his cock, they both moaned out in absolute pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh, Naruto, it feels so big. I feel like I'm being stretched out to my limits. It feels so good."

"Hehe, I'm glad. You feel so tight around me. Just tell me when you are ready to start moving."

While this was going on, Tsunade was sitting back on her desk, fingering her pussy intensely as she watched these two young ninjas please each other.

"Alright, Naruto. I think I'm ready." Slowly she raises herself up before dropping down again, pushing a couple more inches of his cock inside of her. A couple inches out and a few more in. Over time he sunk deeper and deeper inside of her and her thrusting gained more speed. It wasn't long before Naruto grabbed onto waist and started pulling her down as he thrust up inside of her.

"Oh oh oh oh, NARUTO! Your cock feels so good inside of me! PLEASE, oh god yes! Please keep fucking me!" Her usual shyness entirely forgotten, Hinata had turned into a sex-crazed nympho.

"Fuck, Hinata, your pussy is squeezing my cock so much! It feels like it's massaging my shaft!" His thrusts came quicker and harder each and every time, amplifying the pleasure they both felt even more.

"Fuck I can't take this any more." Grabbing Hinata's ass, he lifting he up and spun her around, never pulling her off his cock, before he set her down in doggy style, right in between Tsunade's legs. As soon as he was in position, he began really laying into her, almost lifting her off her hands and feet with how hard he was thrusting.

The new position pleased Tsunade immensely and she didn't hesitate to take advantage of it. Grabbing Hinata's head, she shoved it into her crotch, forcing her to eat her pussy out. Hinata, first being shocked by this, quickly recovered and began licking and sucking at Tsunade's pussy with a passion.

To her, being penetrated by Naruto's cock was one of the greatest feelings in the world, every thrust going deeper and deeper and bringing her closer to orgasm. It was when Naruto's cock slammed into her cervix that a spike of pleasure shot through her causing her to scream right through a powerful orgasm that caused her to clench down hard on Naruto's cock and spray her juices all over the floor, creating a small puddle. It was almost to much for Naruto, bringing him so close to his own orgasm.

"FUCK Hinata! You just got so tight!"

"Mmmm, it's because you fucked me so hard, Naruto. Now keep fucking me harder. I want you to fuck that cock right into my womb."

It was still a shock to hear the once reserved Hinata talk like this. Even though, Naruto was more than happy to oblige. Taking a firm grip on her hips, he reared back before slamming forward over and over again, smashing his cock against the opening to Hinata's womb, bringing her to orgasm after orgasm until her eyes were rolling up into her head and her tongue just lolled outside her mouth. She had the look of someone who was being fucked stupid.

Tsunade wanting to get a closer look at what was going on got down on her knees and looked under Hinata to find a giant bulge moving back and forth along her stomach. It was one of the single hottest things she had ever seen in her life.

Naruto wanted to get inside her womb. Fucking her harder and harder he continued to draw closer to cumming. It was right before he was about to let loose his load that he pulled back till only the head of his cock was inside of Hinata before thrusting forward with all of his strength and slamming right into her womb before letting loose his massive load of cum. If you had been looking at Hinata's stomach at that time, you would see a large bulge start to appear that would grow larger and larger till she looked like she was many months pregnant. This brought Hinata to one more orgasms that dwarfed the rest, making her spray all over Naruto's cock and balls.

After a few minutes of coming, Naruto pulled out followed by a torrent of cum rushing out of her pussy and allowed his cum to spray all over Hinata's back and ass bringing even more moans from her soft lips.

Dropping to the ground, Hinata said, "Naruto, that was so amazing. I've never felt so good in my life."

Picking her up and hugging her to him, Naruto said, "Well, how about I make you feel even better?" She could feel his hard cock pressing against her leg.

"HEY! Aren't you forgetting about me?" They both looked up to see Tsunade with a frustrated look on her face. "I've been waiting for you to fuck me and I don't want to wait any longer."

"Well, what if I did this?" Naruto held his hands up in a familiar hand sign before summoning three clones, two of which went right over to Tsunade and began playing with her.

"Oooh, I like this idea. Alright you two," she pressed herself up against one while reaching back and spreading her ass for the other "I want you both to fill me up and I don't want you to stop until I'm either unconscious or you've filled my ass up with so much cum that it's coming out my mouth.

Both clones grinned at this before the one pressed up against her front reached back and grabbed onto her ass, lifting her up before dropping her onto his cock, bringing a scream from Tsunade. The other one walked up behind and lined his cock up with her ass before quickly thrusting it inside of her.

"OH FUCK! Mmmm yeah, I already love how this is turning out. Now fuck me raw!" And just like she asked, they both began to draw back before thrusting into her, bring sounds of pleasure and ecstasy from her.

As Hinata watched this, he pussy became incredibly wet and began leaking all over. So caught up in the sexual act she was watching, she didn't even realize the other Naruto clone had come up behind her till he was probing her ass with his cock.

"So, Hinata," he whispered into her ear, "how about we try the same thing they are doing? Would you like that? Would you like us to stretch your pussy and ass wide?" She could only nod dumbly as the original Naruto got in front of her and reached around to grab her ass and pick her up. Lining his cock up with her pussy again, he said, "Are you ready, Hinata?"

"Yes. Do it, Naruto. Stretch me wide and fuck me till I'm nothing but a cum filled whore on the ground."

"Mmmm, your wish is my command." With that he dropped her onto his cock, causing he to moan out. The other Naruto quickly lined up his cock with her ass, wrapped his arms around her, and thrust his cock halfway into her bringing yet another moan from all of them.

While this was going on, the eyes of a certain Hokage assistant was watching from an opening in the door while she fingered herself intensely.

"FUCK! Keep going, Naruto! You're going to make me cum so quick!" Tsunade screamed out. The other Naruto's responded to this by continuing to fuck even more of their cocks into her until they had buried every single inch of their cock into her. It was absolute ecstasy.

It wasn't much longer before they had brought her to an earth-shattering orgasm that rocked her world and brought a fucked stupid look to her face.

Back with Naruto and Hinata, she screamed, "Fuck me, Naruto. Fuck me as hard as they are fucking Tsunade. I want all of your cock. I want it inside me and filling me up with all of your cum." Reaching up and grabbing onto the back of the original Naruto's head, she smashed her lips against his before shoving her tongue inside of his mouth.

Both Naruto's continued to fuck her, one always driving his cock in as the other was pulling out. An entire cock disappearing inside of her as another reappeared.

The clone driving into her ass was having an incredible time. "Hinata," he whispered into her ear "your ass is so tight. I don't know if I'll be able to hold on for long. Do you want me to fill you up with all my cum? Do you want me to drive you wild and turn you into a cum-addict?"

"OH GOD YES! PLEASE! FILL ME UP! MAKE ME YOUR WHORE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO JUST DON'T STOP FUCKING ME!" At that moment, the original Naruto had driven his cock hard right into her G-Spot, bringing her crashing down into and orgasm that had her soaking him in her juices.

"Oh god, I… Naruto… Naruto I can't feel my legs. God, you fucked me so hard I can't feel my legs." Tsunade was an absolute mess. Drooling as she was stretched wide and fucked deep.

The Naruto fucking Tsunade's ass cried out, "Oh god, I think I'm going to cum soon. How about you guys? Are you all close?" They are cried out that they were right on the edge. "Well how about we bring these two together so they can have a little fun with each other while we fill them with our cum?" With all of them agreeing, the Naruto's holding Tsunade moved over so they were right along side the ones fucking Hinata.

Tsunade and Hinata looked at each other and leaned over as they began making out with each other. It was the hottest thing Naruto had ever seen in his life.

"Fuck! Alright guys, I'm about ready to cum. Let's give these ladies something to read moan about." With one last thrust, the Naruto fucking Hinata's ass shoved himself all the way in and let loose the biggest load he had experienced so far followed by the other Naruto's letting loose their loads.

Very quickly, Hinata and Tsunade's stomach began to bloat out. Both from the cum filling up their wombs as well as the cum that was surging up through their intestines, filling up their stomachs and finally up to their mouths. Neither Hinata nor Tsunade stopped making out as cum began flowing out of their mouths and covering each other in a thick coating.

For a few minutes this went on. When it finally came to an end, all of the Naruto's slowly pulled their cock out and set Tsunade and Hinata on the floor. When they were set down, the clones quickly dispelled themselves leaving Naruto with a bit of a problem. Because he received all the memories from his clones when they left, he also felt all of the pleasure they did. This caused his cock to spasm before it started hosing Hinata and Tsunade down with another huge load of cum till they were covered in it.

With a groan, Naruto dropped to the floor and was quickly pulled into the arms of his two lovers.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered, "thank you so much for that. That was easily the greatest experience of my life."

"Same here." Tsunade began pressing he large bust up against his arms. "I don't think I've ever been fucked so well and so thoroughly in my life."

Reaching around, Naruto hugged both of the busty ladies to him. "Well, I can't complain either. Although, my dick might be a bit sore tomorrow."

"Hinata giggled at this before saying, "That's ok, Naruto. I can come over tomorrow and help… soothe the pain if you like."

He could only smile at this before he drew he into a gentle kiss. "I would really like that Hinata."

"I wish I could be there," Tsunade said, "but, being the Hokage means I still have a lot of work to do."

"Well, I'll try and come around so you can have a little break. How does that sound?" was Naruto's response.

"I'd like that. I'd really like that."

Hinata quickly cut in by saying, "Well, we better get cleaned up. Someone might come in here and see us."

"That's not a problem."

"Why is that, Naruto?"

"Well, I have one of the kunai that let's me transport at home, so I could bring us over there really quick so you two could clean off."

Kissing him on the cheek, Tsunade said, "Alright, Naruto. Take us there."

Standing up, they all gathered their clothes before Naruto wrapped his arms around them and in an instant they were gone.

**((Break))**

**Alright guys, that's it. I'm really sorry about how long it's taken to get that out. I've been really busy with school and at the same time been in this kind of funk that made me not want to write at all. I hope this lemon made up for that though. I got to say, I had a boner the entire time I was writing it, so I hope you enjoyed it just as much.**

**If you don't like how much cum there was, I don't want to hear it. I personally love having an ungodly amount of cum in stories so it's not going to change.**

**Also, keep sending me ideas for good lemons to read that involve Naruto.**

**But more importantly, I need you all to tell me how I could make it better. Not better in your opinion, but better in how it's written. Although, I am fully open to ideas.**

**As for the reference to this chapter, I'll say that it's towards the end, doesn't stand out at all and is a line a character from a cartoon said once. I highly doubt any of you will get it. I mean considering only 3 people got the first reference, I doubt you would guess this.**

**Anywho, till the next chapter. Next time yet another will be added to Naruto's harem. Will it be the person who you think it is or will it be someone else entirely?**


	5. The Final Update

So…I've kinda come to a decision. After many things happening and having a loved one die, I've decided to abandon this fanfiction. Thinking back on it, I don't like how I paced some things. I feel like I could have done more with both how long the chapters were, how many chapters were in between certain events and I just want to do more.

I am however, going to start another fanfiction I had an idea for. I am a fan of My Little Pony (no it's not going to be an MLP story. If you got a problem with that I honestly don't give a fuck. I'll block you from being able to review my stories if you decide to make it a problem.) and one idea I've seen so many time within these fanfictions is a person with prior knowledge of the show being shoved into the world and events go from there. I'm sure they are there, but I've never encountered a fanfiction like that for Naruto. That's why I'm going to try writing a fanfiction like that. It will be called Across Dimensions. Yes I know that name has been used countless times in other fanfictions, but I like how it sounds.

Here's the plot for it:

It's the night before the so-called Mayan apocalypse. Eric and his friends are together when, wouldn't you know it, the world actually ends. Given a choice on where to go, Eric follows his friend Tara into a very familiar world so that he may protect her from the dangers it holds.

I'm considering making this a harem, but before you start whining, I actually have an idea as to what I want to do with this. I'm debating between 2 different time periods for the characters to show up in though so we'll see what happens.

I'm not sure when I'll release it, but if you want to try reading it, I'd suggest you follow me and not just this story.

Sorry if there is anyone who really likes this story and would have wanted it to continue, but to tell you the truth, I had literally no plan for it. I made stuff up on the spot. This story will be different though. I may not plan it all the way through, but I do think I will be planning a general idea out at least.

I'll see you all in the next story. Till then.


End file.
